


Kaleidoscope

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Casual Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Massage, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Character Death, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Draco's life has been grey since Astoria died, but James brings the world into colour.





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's September 2017 Themes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/706119.html): Wax Play & Analingus/Rimming
> 
> I don't know what it with me and subby!Potters on Daily Deviant, but I just can't seem to stop. I did, however, finally manage to write a reasonable amount of words instead of the novels I've been producing for the comm lately, so I'm counting that as a win.
> 
> Thanks to capitu & ravenclawsquill for reading this one over for me.

James lay stretched out naked beneath him, his fair, faintly freckled skin a fine contrast against the silk of Draco's forest green sheets. 

"Are you comfortable?" Draco asked before summoning a vial of scented oil. James certainly looked comfortable, his cheek resting on one of Draco's expensive pillows, auburn hair fanned out around him in waves, his expression lazy and content. 

"Yeah," James murmured, his voice low and easy. "I'm perfect."

Draco nodded and unstoppered the vial, tilting the glass over James's bare skin. Oil poured between his shoulder blades, sliding slowly down to pool in the small of James's back. Rich notes of vanilla and jasmine filled the room. The scent had always been a sensual one for Draco, and the fragrance combined with the always alluring sight of James's naked form stirred arousal deep in Draco's belly. The feel of it, of indolent, decadent lust slowly rolling through his body, was exhilarating. It hadn't been that long ago now that Draco had been certain these days had long since passed him by. But James awoke something deep inside Draco, something primal and hungry that had long yearned for release.

Slowly, Draco ran his palms up James's back, sweeping the oil over smooth skin. He dug his fingers into sinew and muscle, relishing James's guttural moan as Draco massaged the tension from his back. Just a few minutes of a simple back massage, and James was putty in Draco's hands, his body loose and limp against the bed. His oiled skin gleamed in the flickering light of the hovering candles nearby. Salazar, he was beautiful.

They hadn't been sleeping together long: only a couple of months. Truth be told, Draco was still not entirely sure how it came about. One minute James had joined Draco's investment firm as one of their newest Muggle liability consultants, and the next they were snogging in the broom cupboard at the office. James was...captivating, intoxicating, revitalizing. Draco wasn't sure what it was about him that so completely captured Draco's attention, but he _did_ know that being with James was like a breath of fresh air after far too long being buried underground.

Draco wasn’t sure when he’d last had sex before James. There had been witches and wizards after Astoria passed away, but not many, and not often. None of them could hold a candle to the inferno of her memory, and the heat of Draco's interest in those passing dalliances had quickly cooled. He'd thought, at first, that this ill-advised affair with Potter's boy would pass in a similar manner, flash paper igniting hot and bright before quickly burning itself down to ash. But as was apparently customary when it came to Potters, James seemed determined to prove Draco wrong. It had been months now, and Draco's passion hadn't waned. If anything, it grew stronger every day, James's skin a feverish addiction Draco couldn't seem to kick. Not that he wanted to. James and his quick laughter and adoring eyes and yielding body made Draco feel alive, made him revel in his flesh and blood and bone in a way that he'd thought had been long-lost. 

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, his normally even voice already rough at the edges with lust. He'd been looking forward to this for days, for weeks, even. It had been James who'd brought it up, not long after they'd begun their dalliance. Perhaps it had been obvious that Draco had been without a lover for far too long, or perhaps it was James's way of making his desires known, but one evening as they lay in bed, James had summoned some parchment and a quill and had convinced Draco to make a list with him of different things they wanted to do together. Draco's contributions had been relatively tame, but James...James seemed hell-bent on voicing every one of Draco's deepest fantasies. Which had led them to tonight, James naked in Draco's bed as he'd been countless nights before, his back a beautifully bare canvas.

"I'm ready," James said, peeking back at Draco over his shoulder. His expression was warm and content and excitement danced deep within his eyes. Draco wasn't the only one who wanted this.

With a wave of Draco’s hand, the candles floating just beyond the bed edged nearer. There were five of them in total hovering above James's prone form, each a different colour. Puddles of melted wax pooled at the base of the flames flickering atop the short, fat cylinders. Draco reached out, swiping the emerald green candle out of the air. He took a deep breath, slid a comforting hand up James back, and tilted the candle.

Hot wax dripped off the rounded surface, falling through the air before landing with an almost inaudible splash on James's skin. James gasped and Draco stared, mesmerised by the bright droplets as they quickly cooled into a hard, cloudy green.

"How was that?" Draco asked, breathless.

James's hips ground down against the bed, and his voice was rough when he answered. "Good. Give me more."

Draco shuddered. He set the green candle back to floating, and grabbed one of deepest blue. This time he brought the candle closer to James's skin before tilting his wrist. James hissed, and Draco's cock fattened as blue droplets ran down the wing of James's right shoulder blade before hardening into azure beads.

"Don't stop, don't stop," James urged when Draco paused again. Seeing James so eager made Draco even harder, and he reached for another candle.

Maroon, orange, and aubergine joined the blue and green on James's back, droplets and spatters covering normally smooth skin in a waxen kaleidoscope of colour. It was as beautifully vibrant as James himself, the bright, breathtaking young man who'd waltzed into Draco's life and brought colour back into a world that had been dreary and grey in Astoria's absence.

James squirmed and panted beneath him, writhing against the mattress as wax slid down his sides, puddled in the small divots just above his arse, settled down the straight line of his spine. He was so eager, so pliant, so trusting. That was what got to Draco the most: that James could lie there and let Draco paint him with molten wax, trusting that Draco wouldn't go too far, wouldn't burn him, wouldn't hurt him any more than he wanted to be hurt.

By the time the candles had burned low, James's back was more wax than skin, freckled slivers barely visible beneath Draco's masterpiece. James's breath was loud and uneven, his hips hitching eagerly against the bed as he chased some kind of relief for his no-doubt painfully full cock. His arse had mostly escaped Draco's artistry, though one or two droplets had managed to dot the rounded globes. Draco's mouth suddenly watered, a need to taste James, to reward him for being so good, so perfect, welling up in a flash flood of desire.

He gripped James's cheeks, parting the swell of James's arse to reveal his dusky entrance. James's breath hitched and he pushed back into the press of Draco's hands, clearly eager for what was to come. Merlin, how did Draco get so lucky as to attract somebody like James? Somebody who knew him, who was well aware of who Draco was and what he'd done, and still was willing, eager even, to take Draco to bed.

He slid down the mattress, and put his mouth on James where he was hot and sensitive, thrilling at the shuddering mewl that left James's lips as Draco licked at him. Draco spread James wide and ate him out with a savage hunger to equal the raging fire in his belly, pressing in as close as he could, flicking and laving and circling his tongue until James relaxed for him completely. All the while, James humped back against him, grinding his arse against Draco's face and rubbing his cock against the coverlet. Draco urged him on, wanting to feel James come, clenching against his tongue; wanting to make him fly apart.

James climaxed with a gasping cry, his body going tight, and then suddenly lax as he emptied himself onto Draco's bed. His hole fluttered and contracted around Draco's tongue, and Draco hummed as he continued to lick slow, steady circles around James's rim. 

When James's body went utterly limp, and Draco's own arousal was too great to ignore, he hauled himself up onto his knees to survey his handiwork. He began to stroke his cock urgently as he took in James's firm arse and spit-slick hole, his strong back decorated in multi-coloured wax, his messy hair and indolent, satisfied expression as he looked back over his shoulder at Draco, tacitly urging him to come.

Draco did, crying out as he shot over James's back, stripes of pearly white joining the riot of colour on James's skin.

*

"How do you feel?" Draco asked, later, as he slowly began to scrape the wax off James's back. James shivered and shuddered every time Draco's nails dragged across his skin, and Draco wondered if James was already getting hard again. 

"Good," James said, and Draco could hear the truth of it in his tone. "That was even better than I imagined it would be."

"I'm...glad," Draco replied haltingly, wanting to say more, wanting to tell James how much it had meant to him, how much _James_ was coming to mean to him, but unable to find the words. He finished removing the majority of the wax from James's skin, before going back and removing the final slivers with the edges of his fingernails, leaving pink welts in their wake. James's breath hitched, and his arse wriggled, as if he was trying to get comfortable. Definitely getting hard again, then. It made Draco smile, even as a fond exasperation rolled through him at his insatiable young lover. It was going to keep Draco on his toes, keeping up with James's boundless energy, but Draco had a feeling that wasn't exactly a bad thing. His life had been dull and lifeless for so long now; it could use a little revitalisation.

"I'm having dinner, next Friday," Draco said, suddenly.

James snorted. "Yes, I've found you have dinner most nights."

Draco dug his nails in a little harder as he scraped away the last remnants of wax, and James winced. "Don't be a brat. If you'd let me finish my thought, I was going to say that I'm having dinner with Scorpius."

James went still and quiet beneath him. "Oh?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Draco continued carefully. "I thought...maybe you could come, if you're free."

Draco held his breath as James deliberated, knowing that James would be perfectly aware of what Draco was really asking, and unsure if he'd pushed too far or crossed a line. Things had been fun and light between them thus far, but Draco wanted more than that. He wanted his son to know why he'd been so happy these past few months, wanted to fill out those bloody relationship declaration forms at work, and suffer through excruciating meals with James's parents. He wanted James, and not just as a dirty secret or a filthy fuck.

"You should invite Al, too," James said, breaking his silence.

"Hmm?"

"Albus. You should invite him to dinner, too. Scorpius is just going to tell him right away anyway, and he'll be narked off about Scorpius finding out first. Might as well kill two birds with one stone."

Draco grinned down at James, taking in the small, pleased smile that graced James's face as he looked back over his shoulder.

"You'll come, then?"

"Yeah, why not," James said casually, though Draco wasn't fooled. "It's been bloody miserable not being able to tell everybody who’s been shagging me rotten."

"You are a menace," Draco said as he cleaned the last of the wax off James's back.

"Yes, but you like me anyway," James replied cheekily, turning under Draco and tugging him down for a kiss.

"Merlin, help me," Draco muttered against James's lips, "I really do."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
